


How did we end up here in the rain together?

by Savory_Sweets



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savory_Sweets/pseuds/Savory_Sweets
Summary: It's common knowledge that Rob Lucci of CP9 was nothing but a ruthless killer, the perfect agent who had no attatchment to other people and never had need for genuine connection. Lucci himself was very aware of this, but for the first time he would find himself in a place where he didn't have all the answers
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How did we end up here in the rain together?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been extremely depressed lately and in a bit of a funk where I didn't feel any sort of motivation for anything because of this damn quarantine... I needed to write something for myself to at least try and feel better.

One year. To think it had already been a whole year since the start of his mission at Water 7 would be a bit jarring to most, but not to him. For Lucci, time didn't mean much to him in that sense. He had a job to do and he was going to fulfill it, simple as that. He didn't know if the other agents on the mission felt the same and he didn't care too.

The usually rowdy noises of Dock 1 slowly, but surely began to die down as the workers began to leave for the day, the sun setting behind dark clouds in the horizon, covering the sun's light like a shielding blanket signaling the end of the work day. Lucci could hear some various chatter of the few remaining foremen talking about the possibility of rain in the next couple of hours and that it was probably best to call it a day. It was the last part that caught Lucci's attention briefly, he knew full well that even if there was a storm- even if Aqua Laguna was coming there was one foolish coworker of his that would keep up her work.

Aelita had always been like that. Work day and night, no time for sleep and no time for eating ever since their teenage years when she found out the truth about her small stature. He could remember the days before all of that when she first came to their little training island, she was a scared and confused girl who was now exposed to a whole new world, overwhelmed by the gust of possibilities blowing her direction as he watched her struggle to keep her balance against its cold and assertive winds. He couldn't blame her for being that way after coming from the place she had come from, but even so, he could sum her up in a singular word.

Weak.

She was nothing more than pathetic. When she discovered the truth about her stunted height and her lack of natural physical strength, she fell into a pool of her own misery and despair, not because she had a chain ball on her leg dragging her down into the abyss, but she herself swam down the dark and thick waters of her self hatred with the only thing to gain from reaching the bottom was drowning and letting it consume her. Watching her do this to herself was utterly disgusting to him, physically she was far from weak. She was considered superhuman and could easily take down an enemy, anyone could easily see that. Anyone but her, and all allowing herself to fall into that ocean achieved was blinding her to that light and becoming her own downfall.

With a scowl, Lucci sets down his tools and packs them up for the night getting ready to leave, but not before making a visit to Aelita's office space. He wasn't surprised to still see her working just as diligently as she was 18 hours ago despite the lack of sleeping and eating in that amount of time. He leans against the door awaiting her to notice his presence in the room, though given the amount of focus she was giving to the blueprints she was currently working on he was aware that time would come later rather than sooner if he didn't do anything to cut off the tracks her train of thought was running on, and he knew just how to do it.

"Aelita! Coo coo!" Hattori calls her attention, and immediately he could see her twitch at the sound of his voice. He was heavily aware she was not a fan of his ventriloquism and that hearing Lucci's thoughts in the goofy voice of his pigeon was heavily disturbing to her, but even if they were alone in her office he couldn't risk someone hearing his voice. Besides, it always annoyed her enough to snap her out of her work flow. She grumbles various curses under her breath but ultimately gives Lucci the result he wanted by putting her pen down and turning his direction, giving him her complete attention.

"Is something the matter?" She lifts a brow, her question laced with annoyance in it's tone. He could feel himself getting rather irritated by her cold words toward him, though at the same time found it rather appealing that she had the guts to speak to him in such a manner. "You've been working all day without a single break and it's about to rain. So come, we don't need you getting stuck here coo coo!" He nods his head to the door to Hattori's words, though he was aware it would probably take more than a polite request to get her to stop. His suspicion was confirmed when she furrows her brows, turning her chair around back to her desk so she could continue her blueprints. "A little rain isn't going to hinder me and you know it. If there isn't an emergency then please leave." And with that she was back to her drawing, not batting him an eye. Her attitude only fueled his desire to get her out of work more, a slight smirk rising to the corner of his lips at the opportunity of a challenge. If it was a game she wanted, then he would be happy to play along as always, as long as he came out victorious over her and her stubbornness.

He takes a few steps over to her work desk, placing his cold palm on her shoulder. He could feel her body freeze at his touch, her emerald eyes glancing up at him but her bored facial expression remained the same. "I don't believe you understood what I meant." He looks down at her, his eyes locked in with hers not once glancing anywhere else but at her. "I don't need you getting stuck here, nore do I need you starving on me coo coo!" With that, he loosens her grip on her shoulder just a little bit. He didn't want to intimidate her into submission, yet. He only needed to get his point across firmly to remind her that he wasn't one to take being denied lightly. The two sit in silence for a moment, only being broken when Aelita gives out a sigh and standing up from her chair, putting her blueprints and design notes off to the side to be dealt with at a later time. She stretches before turning to the doorway with a simple "Fine" Leaving her lips. Unfortunately for the both of them, the grey clouds up above did not wait for them to finish conversing inside the office space and when they stepped foot outside, were met with pouring rain soaking the both of them.

Right as Lucci was about to bring her back inside, she halts him, looking up at the sky. "Hold on…" she murmurs, almost to the point of a whisper. She rubs her hands together, and out of the palms of her hands came out a clear crystal like substance. Lucci eyed her in curiosity, haven forgotten about her new devil fruit power. While she was still relatively new to it, only haven eaten it a month ago she had shown to be a quick learner with it. He watches her move her hands in a circular motion to create a large round plate with ease, then slanting the edges very roughly before using her power to make a glass stem protrude from the inside of the glass disc, turning it into a makeshift umbrella to shield themselves from getting even wetter.

"You were the one who wanted me to come out here. I'm not going to allow my time to be wasted by a bit of rain so come on, let's go." She nudges him to follow her, and frankly he couldn't fight Aelita's reasoning, despite a voice in him telling him to. Lucci tags alongside her in silence while they make their way to the streets. As the two walked down the hauntingly empty and dull roads of Water 7 Lucci found himself feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second and it bugged him, because he didn't know why.

Aelita had always disgusted him in earlier years, but he never sought to do anything about it then. But as of late something about the small woman intrigued him, 2 months before being set out on their mission to retrieve the blueprints for Pluton, he found himself alone with Aelita like he was now, and that night he decided he had enough of her self deprecation and he was going to do something about it, a desire for control and domination lit a fire inside of him while he undressed her, marked her, claimed her. That night he wanted nothing but to make her realize how blind she was and nothing more. When he was done he left without a word, not wanting to have her in his mind anymore. Ever since then he had shown her a bit more attention, she was like a cute little rodent to him. Weak, small, worthless and fun to play with and nothing more. He would occasionally visit her office when he felt like it, "spend time" with her if he was in the mood and even tease her while he was feeling playful. But something about this encounter in particular felt off, and he wasn't having it.

Lucci doesn't pay much attention to these little thoughts in his head, focusing on something else, the sound of rain falling on her glass umbrella, his footsteps paired with hers and watching the various buildings pass by as they walk, though his gaze keeps getting directed back to her. He had to forcefully keep himself from biting his tongue as they walked together, wanting to get away from her as soon as possible to be rid of this scenario. It didn't take long into their walk for Aelita to look up at him and sensing his discomfort decides to break the silence.

"Hey…" she pauses, not really too sure what to say after that, either way it was enough to snap him out of his train of thought. He acknowledges her with a raise of the brow but nothing verbal, even though they were the only ones on this dark rainy street. Not getting any response from him, she continues, "What's going on with you?"

Straight to the point as always it seems. Lucci takes a moment to try and think of an answer to that question while looking around him to make sure they were truly alone. "Nothing." Lucci begins without the assistance of Hattori "Nothing is 'going on' with m-" "Stop..." Aelita halts her movements to turn around and face him, forcing him to stop as well. Neither of them say a word, the only sound to be heard was the soft pitter patter of the rain falling on her glass umbrella. 

"Stop pretending you don't know. Why did you start… this?" She clutches her grip around the glass handle tight to relieve even the smallest bit of her tension. "Why did you go from not batting an eye towards me to sleeping with me before a mission? Why are you so adamant to get me to take breaks all of a sudden? Why are you trying to talk to me and then leaving me alone?" All he could do was stare at her while she poured her heart out, and despite the tone of her voice suggesting she was angry with him- though that may be partially true, she gave him a look he hadn't ever seen her make in all the years they had known one another. It was one of not begging, but pleading and confusion, her eyes shaking and her brows furrowed upwards. The way she looked at him made his stomach turn in a way he had never felt, and he hated it. He watches her take one final breath before relaxing her gaze, and told him a final question that made him feel as if time had frozen still just for them.

"How did we end up here in the rain together…"

And with that final question, it felt like all of Lucci's had been answered. He didn't know. He had no clue how one night of pleasure got them here, how his disgust turned into something he couldn't identify. He parts his lips to try and give her an answer, but nothing comes out, it felt as if someone had taken his voice and left him mute, all he could do was stare at her with a look of shock. 

Aelita clenches her jaw tight, well aware she wasn't going to get an answer from him. Her muscles relax, and next thing Lucci knows her umbrella was in his hands, leaving herself in the pouring rain.  
"I'll… see you tomorrow." Was all she said before leaving him alone. While Lucci watched her leave, she looked different to him. What once was a glance of pure disdain towards her was now something softer and while it wasn't something bad, it left him with a dreading feeling of melancholy as she slowly faded out of his line of sight.

With Aelita's umbrella in hand, Lucci made his way towards his current home, locking all those previous thoughts into a tight vault inside his head. Because he had a job to do and he was going to fulfill itt. He didn't know if Aelita felt the same as he did, and he didn't care too.


End file.
